The Road Not Taken
by mockingb1rd
Summary: What would happen if Gale went to the 74th Games instead of Peeta? A well-used concept, but give it a try especially if you're a Gale/Katniss shipper
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know this story structure has been done before, but what I hope I do differently is stick true to the characters (particularly Katniss and Gale) and develop a story that makes you want to continue reading just like the real books._

_A/N2: The title is taken from the famous Robert Frost poem._

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Memories of my conservation with Gale this morning swirl in my head as I walk back home in a daze. His unfulfilled fantasy of us running away from District 12 and living in the forest is a fanciful and impossible dream. Admittedly, I had thought about it before Gale brought it up. We effectively live off the forest, but we wouldn't make it far before someone noticed we were gone.

I trudge on the dirt road ignoring the cautious stares through shuttered windows. This behaviour always happens on the day of The Reaping. I quicken my pace to the shack I share with my mum and sister, Prim to prepare for what is always an unpleasant day. The feeling is amplified as Prim is 12 years old and this is her first Reaping.

* * *

With Prim's hand firmly clutched in my own, we walk with lead feet into the town square. I see my mum get swallowed into the crowd, her worried eyes never leaving mine. Prim and I take our places with Prim several rows behind me. The fear in my gut grows with each passing second, so I glance across the aisle searching for Gale to calm my nerves. Our eyes meet and he gives a shadow of smile, an unspoken sign of comfort from him to me. I swallow hard and force my eyes to the stage in front of the Justice Building.

Our Capitol representative, Effie Trinket, strides on to stage with Mayor Undersee and a man completely intoxicated and therefore can only be Haymitch Albernathy. We stand in the glare of the hot sun as the usual ceremony of the history of the Hunger Games is told and the anthem is played. I digest none of the information having heard it before, plus the added stress of Prim's name in the tribute lottery makes it difficult to concentrate. Before I know it, the moment has arrived. I see Effie Trinket dip a dainty hand in the glass bowl containing the names of the eligible female tributes and extract a slip of paper. My mouth is dry and my heart is racing as Effie poises herself to announce the "lucky" tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen" Effie announces into the silent town square.

My heart drops to the floor as I see tears well up in Prim's eyes. Peacekeepers move in and grab Prim to escort her to the stage. I would die if I lost Prim, especially to the evil machinations of the Captiol. I swiftly move to the aisle and call out for Prim.

"Prim!" I yell. Peacekeepers converge on me, but before I lose my chance I yell out "I volunteer as tribute." I feel thousands of eyes turn on me. I become very self conscious, but the absolute terror in Prim's eyes, magnified by her tears steels my resolve.

"A volunteer!" Effie announces gleefully, but somewhat cautiously. "District 12 has never had a volunteer before." Effie signals the Peacekeepers to bring me forth and put Prim back in place. It's a good thing Peacekeepers are forcing me to walk because my feet have turned into concrete and I couldn't make it up to the stairs alone. Prim screams my name once, but it dissolves into a wail as she is put back into line. For the first time, I feel the ramifications of my decision. I'm going to into certain death to save my sister. But that is only for this year, what will happen for the next Hunger Games? I push the thought aside and stare out into the crowd as Effie walks towards the glass bowl for the male tributes. As she reaches into the bowl a strong, male voice echoes in the town square.

"I volunteer as tribute."

My heart drops as Gale walks towards the stage.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. The next chapters to be published soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

A slight murmur raises in the crowd as Gale, flanked by Peacekeepers, strides towards the stage and takes his place. Two people volunteering as tributes for District 12? I don't remember a time when this has happened and I'm sure no one else has, which is why the crowd whispers uneasily. Effie is completely baffled by the proceedings, but quickly regains her senses and continues on as if it was all planned.

"How exciting" she cooes into the microphone. "Two volunteers as tribute this year. This will truly shake up the competition. Please give a round of applause for your two tributes."

She is met with steely eyes and complete silence. Then the crowd does an old District 12 tradition that is rarely seen these days. Every District 12 resident presses three fingers from their left hand to their lips and raises it in salute. This and their silence is a strong signal of defiance towards the Capitol. The burden of impending death lightens slightly as I see District 12 signalling their solidarity with Gale and me.

After words from Mayer Undersee the ceremony ends abruptly and Gale and I are shuffled inside the Justice Building. We don't have a chance to talk or look at each other as we are bundled into separate rooms forced to wait in limbo. I nervously pace the room and fidget as I try to comprehend today's Reaping. I know why I volunteered for Prim, but why did Gale volunteer? How will our families survive with both of us at the Games? I panic at the thought of my mother, Prim, Hazel and Gale's younger siblings trying to survive without the food Gale and I provide. I sit on a velvet couch to quell the nausea building in the pit of my stomach.

It's not long before a Peacekeeper standing outside my room opens the door and my mother and Prim rush in. Prim swings her arms around my neck and clings for dear life. "Prim, it'll be alright. You have to be strong for the both of us." I whisper into her ear as she trembles in my arms. She pulls back from our tight embrace and says with fierce eyes, "you have to win, Katniss. Promise me you'll win." I can only muster enough strength to nod my head and give a small smile. "I promise."

I release my embrace from Prim and stand in front of my mother. "Mum, you need to be strong." I can see the fear in her eyes, the desire to retreat into that place she went to when father was killed in the mining accident. I grip her arms and say with extra urgency, "you can't disappear. Prim needs you more than ever. Hazel and her kids will need you as well." My throat tightens and I can feel a downpour of tears building up as I think about all the people I care about.

My mother pulls her arms from my grip and gruffly replies, "I know. I can take medicine..."

I cut her off, "then take it. Do what it takes to keep you and Prim alive." The rising anger in my mother's eyes is quickly extinguished as she knows I'm right and I care deeply about her and Prim.

I pull my mother and Prim in for a tight embrace. I squeeze my eyes shut and wish that this moment in time can be frozen. I hear the door open behind me and Peacekeepers enter. They pry my mother and Prim off me and our tears, wails and promises echo in the room that I alone occupy. I place my hand over my heart, feeling the steady beating even though I feel like it has been ripped from my chest.

The next guests are unexpected. Madge and her father, Mayor Undersee, enter the room and it takes a lot of emotional strength to maintain a calm facade. Small talk and empty pleasantries are exchanged and as Mayor Undersee heads to the door Madge takes a step closer to me. "I thought you should have this." Madge lifts her hand and a simple, but beautiful pin of a Mockingjay rests in her palm. "I couldn't..." I start to say, but Madge cuts me off. "It was my aunt's, but I think it'll bring you good luck in the Games."

She pins it to the lapel of my dress before I can protest further. I wouldn't consider Madge a close friend, but she has only showed me kindness the whole time I have known her. I hug her as my thank you for the pin and everything else she has done for me in the past. I watch Madge and her father exit the room as I absently stroke the Mockingjay pin.

A few minutes pass before I hear the door open again and see the baker and his son walk in. The blue eyes of Peeta Mellark sheepishly glance in my direction as he stands behind his father. "Hello Katniss" says the baker genially. I manage to feebly whisper a hello in response. "We," he motions to himself and Peeta, "want to wish you good luck at the Games. We know it will be tough on your family, so I'll make sure Prim never goes hungry." Gratitude fills me and I softly say, "thank you." Peeta's dad smiles warmly in response. "We also have a farewell and good luck present for you."

Peeta moves in front of his father, his blue eyes intense with some raw emotion unknown to me and stretches out his hand holding a small, white parcel. As I take the parcel our fingers brush and Peeta's blue eyes flicker at the contact. I'm puzzled by the subtle events unfolding, but they are just extra thoughts that are flung into the maelstrom brewing in my head and heart.

Peacekeepers enter and escort Peeta and his father from the room. Peeta takes one last glance at me and manages a sad wave goodbye. Once again, I'm left alone. The emptiness of the room reflects the empty hope I feel about surviving these Games.

* * *

Gale and I are escorted onto a Capitol train and shown our rooms. I take off my mum's blue dress and change to simple pants and shirt. I remember to transfer the Mockingjay pin from my dress to my shirt. I head out of my room and walk down the corridor until I find a room with someone familiar. I enter a room bigger than my family's shack in the Seam and eye the mahogany walls and furniture. My eyes fall on the mountains of food on the main table and I unconsciously lick my lips in hunger. Once I stop salivating over the food, I notice Gale is sitting at the table opposite Effie. Seeing Gale reminds me that I'm not alone and if there was anyone I wanted here with me it would be him. I take a seat next to Gale who is refusing to notice the food, which must be hard as the smell and sight of such exquisite food is impossible to ignore.

"So, we have a busy schedule when we get to the Capitol that we must stick to like clockwork" announces Effie. "You should have some dinner. It's important to keep in good health." I see the muscles in Gale's jaw tighten. I know what Gale is thinking. Even if he was dying of starvation he wouldn't touch Capitol food. His rebellious feelings towards the Capitol often expressed as tirades in the forest where no one can hear him are now tested as an exercise of celibacy from all the pleasures the Capitol can provide. I admire his tenacity in defying the Capitol in every way he can.

"Where is Haymitch? He should be joining us." Effie remarks, a slight annoyance colouring her voice as someone dares to ruin her schedule. On cue, a highly intoxicated Haymitch lurches through the door and trips over himself. On impact with the floor Haymitch vomits, which soaks into the intricate pattern of the carpet. I'm instantly repulsed and frightened by the scene. Our mentor, the one who is most instrumental at keeping us alive, is nothing more than a drunk. Gale rises from his chair and moves towards Haymitch's prostrate figure. I follow Gale and help him get Haymitch to his feet.

"I think we should get him to his room" says Gale who is crinkling his nose as an attempt to block the alcoholic stench. We carry Haymitch (Gale is bearing most of the weight) down the narrow corridor and unceremoniously dump him on his bed. I stare at the vomit stained clothes, "maybe we should take off his clothes." Gale starts to gently take of Haymitch's jacket and shirt, but realises Haymitch is so deep in his drunken stupor that Gale can handle him more roughly.

With Haymitch securely in his room we move into the corridor. We walk further down the corridor towards our rooms. Now that Gale and I are alone I take the opportunity to get the question which has been nagging me since the Reaping answered. "Gale," I place a hand on his arm and he stops walking to look me. "Why did you volunteer as tribute?" His grey eyes are obscured as he looks at the floor, so I lift his chin with a finger and re-establish our eye contact. "Why?" I ask again softly.

"I wasn't thinking. Or rather I was, but I was thinking of you instead of myself or my family. How selfish, huh?" Gale replies. He envelopes my hands in his calloused ones "I couldn't let you go into the Games without me there to watch your back. I couldn't live with myself if I let you go alone."

An emotion reveals itself in his eyes, but I can't place it as I seldom see Gale look at me that way. I've only seen it a few times – it's when he looks at me when he thinks I don't see him looking. I'm eager to explore this _thing_ whatever it is as I find it confusing, but exciting like finding a new part of the forest I have yet to explore. But I want to ask another question, a more pertinent and terrifying question. As I take a deep breath and find the courage Gale speaks, "I think we should go to bed. It's been a long day." I nod and say goodnight, the courage to ask the question all but evaporated. I can feel Gale's eyes on me as I walk to my room and I know he knows the unspoken question hanging between us - how can we both survive the Hunger Games if there can only be one victor? This question hangs over me as I drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) Chapter 3 to be posted soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

I wake from my slumber feeling no better rested. I change into clean clothes, place the Mockingjay pin on the lapel of my shirt and walk to the dining carriage. Gale is already there, sitting at the table across from a sober, but grumpy Haymitch. Once again, Gale's plate is empty and his hands are clenched under the table as he resists the tempting food surrounding him.

I take the seat next to Gale and pile some bacon and toast on to my plate. Gale furtively glances at me in his peripheral vision and I can see that he is looking longingly at the food on my plate. I gently place my right hand on his thigh, "you should eat." I pick up a plate of scrambled eggs and offer it to him. "You'll need your strength if you're going to watch my back." I see the last of his resolve disintegrate at my words. I smile at my victory and am amazed at how vulnerable Gale is to my persuading. Gale takes the proffered plate and scoops half of the eggs on to his plate. Now that I have Gale eating I turn my attention to our very important training.

"When do we start training?" I ask Haymitch, peering over a bowl of fruit.

"Pass me the jam, would you sweetheart?" Haymitch replies.

My anger that has been simmering under the surface since the Reaping begins to boil over. I ignore the jam and repeat my question. Haymitch ignores me and stretches a hand towards the jam. Without a second thought I grip the knife with my right hand and slam it, point down, into the mahogany table inches away from Haymitch's fingers. He jerks his hand back instinctively and glares at me for a few seconds before reaching for another bowl of jam far away from my reach.

"My, aren't we testy this morning?" Haymitch quips as he smears jam on his toast.

My boiling anger is ready to explode. Only Gale's reassuring hand on my arm douses the raging flames. I pull the knife from the table and place it next to my plate. "Training is really important and I'd think someone like you would know that" I say.

"You want training?" Haymitch says with a mouthful of toast. "Stay alive. That's my advice."

Gale should've kept his hand on my arm because I pick up the knife again and throw it across the room where it wedges in between two panels of wood in the wall. Haymitch raises an eyebrow as he surveys my handiwork, "think you can throw like that in the arena?" I take Gale's knife, throw it and it embeds in the wall inches to the left of my knife. That seems to have impressed Haymitch enough as he goes into the details about the Hunger Games that people rarely think about. He explains how imperative it is to find potable water, secure shelter, identifying edible plants and most importantly, "when the Games start you run away from the Cornucopia. They want a blood bath and it always is."

With breakfast over, Haymitch advises Gale and I to enjoy the little time we have left to spend alone. Once we are in the Capitol, the spotlight on us – the parade, interviews and the Games – will leave us yearning for a quiet time. With that, I head to my room and think of those that I've left behind in District 12.

* * *

Someone softly knocks on my door and I rise from my bed to slide the door open. Gale is standing there, grey eyes intense as always and hints of stubble growing on his square jaw. "I think we're getting close to the Capitol." He proffers his hand and I take it gratefully. "Try not to kill Haymitch when we see him again" Gale adds with a wry smile. "That's one thing I can't promise you." I return his wry smile as we walk hand in hand to the dining carriage.

We catch our first glimpse of the Capitol as Gale and I stand side by side peering through the train windows. The Capitol is more glorious than I could imagine. The iridescent colours diffracted from the multi-windowed buildings add to the brilliant rainbow of the clothing worn by the Capitol residents. The train slows to a walking pace as we approach the station and the people straining their necks to see us makes it look like Effie has been multiplied infinitely. I feel for Gale's hand and grip it tightly. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as we watch the procession of Capitol residents gawking, pointing and gesturing at the latest tributes to arrive.

After disembarking from the train Gale and I separated as we go to our individual stalls to be primped, preened and cleaned for the Capitol public. I close my eyes and think of home as my hair is pulled out, my skin scrubbed raw and rinsed from head to toe for the umpteenth time. "I think we need to soap and wash her again before we give her to Cinna" says one of the prep team members, the one with pink skin colouring. The other two, one with gold tattoos adorning her face and the other with orange hair, nod in agreement. I'm grateful when the prep team are done cleaning me and Cinna walks in. What strikes me first was how plain he looks. He is by no means ugly, just by Capitol standards his black shirt and pants wouldn't be misplaced in the Seam.

"Hi, I'm Cinna and I'm your stylist for these Games" Cinna says and brushes his lips on the top of my hand. "This," waving his arm to my body "I can work with." And to work he goes giving me a simple, but stylish shirt and pants combination to wear.

* * *

I'm reunited with Gale in our apartment on the twelfth floor of the building that houses all the tributes and the training centre. I can see his skin has been scrubbed raw like mine. Without the coat of coal that had embedded in the pores of our skin, we look like brand new people. I also can't help but notice how handsome Gale looks with clean skin, a freshly shaven face and fitted clothes showing his athletic physique. However, the thought is tainted by the knowledge that we have only been cleaned up for the Capitol who will gleefully watch us be bloodied in the arena.

"Please, sit down and have dinner," Effie shepherds Gale and I to the long dining table laden with stews, steam fish and piles of marinated meat. Haymitch, Cinna, Portia and our prep teams join us. Gale leans towards me and whispers in my ear, "please hit me if I look like I'm getting too use to this lifestyle. I couldn't live with myself if I turn into them" He pulls back and jerks a thumb at Effie. I can tell he is trying to add some humour to a serious request, so I playfully smack his arm and whisper back, "don't worry, I've got your back." We finish dinner with little drama; the only table conversation is the drone of Effie reeling off our schedule for tomorrow.

After dinner both Gale and I are sent to bed, but it feels pointless as my brain has been buzzing since we arrived in the Capitol and refuses to shut down. After tossing and turning in bed for two hours, I put a gown on top of my pyjamas and search for Gale's room. I see a door leading to the roof ajar and decide that fresh air might be good. When I reach the roof I see Gale sitting near the edge with his legs dangling out into the abyss. I silently walk over to him, but as always he senses me before he can see me, "can't sleep either?" I sit next to him, cross legged and pull my gown tighter around me. "No chance of sleeping in this strange city." I say.

"I don't think strange even begins to describe it." Gale replies as lights from the streets below and adjacent buildings glint off his grey eyes.

"I miss home." I feel a pang in my chest. "I miss my family and your family. I miss the forest and the Seam. I even miss the coal, believe it or not."

"Me too" Gale closes the small gap between us and drapes an arm around my shoulder. "At least we have each other."

I settle into his embrace and think how this is the closest I'll get to home in the Capitol. We spend minutes, hours sitting on the roof longing for the coal-coated shacks of the Seam and the vibrant forest of the Meadow, but we only have each other and the bright lights and concrete of the Capitol to comfort us.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review if you can. Feedback helps me write :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

I take a deep breath and calm the growing frustration that comes with sitting in a chair for hours while my prep team – Venia, Octavia and Flavius – apply layers of make-up, polish my nails and tame my hair into Cinna's vision for today's parade of the tributes. Finally, Cinna walks in with my outfit for tonight and as he helps me into the black, one-piece suit, he says with a twinkle in his eyes "this suit comes with a surprise." Every one stands back and Cinna flips a switch on the inside of my wrist. The back of my suit ignites into flames that don't burn and I see Cinna and the prep team hold their breath in awe. I turn to look at my reflection in the mirror and my eyes widen at the vision. I look nothing like myself and the flames only accentuate that feeling.

Cinna flips the switch and the flames are immediately extinguished. "It runs on battery, so make sure you only turn it on just before you enter the Parade." Cinna instructs. I nod in acquiescence.

* * *

I'm nervously waiting in the bowels of the stadium that is holding almost all the Capitol residents who are buzzing with anticipation for the parade. I look in curiosity at the other tributes dressed in outfits that reflect their District's speciality. It's very rare to see let alone meet people from other Districts and I'm almost tempted to say hello to the friendlier looking tributes. But then I notice the blonde, solidly built male tribute from District 1 staring daggers in my direction. I hold his gaze to not give away how unnerving I find his staring. The District 1 tribute smirks and breaks our gaze as Gale arrives beside me.

"Making new friends, I see" Gale remarks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hardly" I reply. "He started it anyway." I turn to face Gale and see him adjusting the collar of his suit. "Tight fit?"

"I think Portia purposely shrunk my suit."

"At least we're not wearing ridiculous coal miner outfits."

"A small victory" Gale smiles and brushes a stray hair from my face. I smile back, but the arrival of Haymitch, Cinna and Portia interrupts our moment.

"You kids ready to give the Capitol a show?" asks Haymitch. "Sounds like Cinna and Portia have done wonders for our outfits this year."

A buzzer goes off signalling the start of the parade and Gale and I are ushered on to our chariot. Cinna and Portia flip the switches on our outfits and Cinna gives me one last encouragement, "win them over." Haymitch adds to Cinna's words. "Make sure you smile and get the crowd to love you. Remember, your potential sponsors are out there."

Our chariot jerks forward and I instinctively grab Gale's hand to steady myself. We exchange nervous smiles, but I also see the conflict in Gale's eyes. He looks like a standout tribute with the black outfit hugging his broad shoulders and arms toned by years of physical labour from hunting. But this parade is another machination in the Captiol's totalitarian dominance of the Districts. A parade of the sheep before the slaughter and yet we are meant to peddle to the very audience sending us to our deaths. I can tell Gale doesn't want to participate in any of this, but for us to have a fighting chance in the arena we need sponsors. To get sponsors, we need to look and act like winners.

"I know you don't want to do this. Neither do I, but if we want survive the Games, we need to act the part." Gale searches my eyes and I continue. "Don't do it for them. Do it for you. Do it for me. Do it for us."

Gale responds by raising our clasped hands as we enter the stadium and the crowd erupts into a loud cheer as our flaming chariot comes into view. I smile widely, but dial it back when I catch a glimpse of my crazed smiling face in the screens. I take a sideway glance at Gale and see that he is playing the stoic tribute role. He looks powerful with the flames billowing behind us giving his grey eyes a new level of intensity. The volume of the crowd increases and flowers are thrown in our direction, so I take the opportunity to play more into the crowd's hand. I take a flower that has landed on our chariot, bring it to my nose and give an appreciative smile. The crowd reaches a deafening level and all I can think is whether Haymitch approves of our efforts.

We arrive at the end of the parade with the other tributes, who are giving us jealous looks. Gale and I drop our clasped hands. Even though I'm sure my hand is sweaty Gale doesn't loosen his grip. I smile inwardly. Gale is my rock, a steady constant in my life. If I lose him, how will I live? I strike the thought from my mind and turn my attention to President Snow speaking.

With the parade over and our entrance a triumphant success, we head back to our apartment and I can't help but feel elated that we have passed the first test. "Brilliant." Effie says happily. "The crowd loved you."

"Whatever you pulled out there, it certainly didn't hurt your chances" adds Haymitch. "But we need to get to work on your interviews." My happy mood begins deflate as I realise that looking like a winning tribute and speaking like one are two different things. "Rest up" Haymitch says. "We have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

Gale and I are coached separately by Haymitch. I don't know if it is his tactic, but it feels strange keeping something secret from Gale. I don't have much time to dwell on it though as Haymitch brings me to the sitting room and we take seats on couches facing one another.

"Ok, we need to give you an angle." Haymitch begins. "People in the Capitol are calling you 'the girl who was on fire'. I think we should capitalise on that."

"How?" I reply, not knowing where to start.

Haymitch forces me to act in all manner angles that the Capitol might find appealing – sexy, seductive, fiery, innocent. It is no use though. No matter how much Haymitch coaches me I can hear the falsity in my voice as clear as day before I start arguing with Haymitch. Eventually, we mutually agree to end the coaching session and I hide in my room until Cinna and the prep team dress me for the interviews. Cinna notices the strained look on my face and tries to alleviate my anxiety. "If it helps, imagine you're talking to me during the interview." I find it so easy to talk to Cinna that this is something I could pull off.

* * *

I'm sitting on a chair in the room underneath the stage where the interviews will take place. I can hear the people shuffling into their seats and the last minute preparations back stage. I smooth out the wrinkles in my beautiful red dress, another one of Cinna's creations.

"Nervous?" Gale says as he stands over me in a black suit with red flame accents. His hair is coiffed into a slick back style. I smile at the sight of Gale looking so dashing in a suit.

"Can you tell?" I ask as I stand and nervously rub my palms together.

"Not one bit." Gale jokes. "You look really..." Gale says, his eyes scanning me from head to toe, "great." He looks slightly annoyed at himself for sounding so lame. "All I could come up with is great? Sorry Katniss, you look more than great. It's rare to see you in a dress, so you've caught me off guard."

I blush at Gale's awkwardly sweet attempt at a compliment. "Well, you look great too. It's rare to see you in a suit." I say, scanning him from head to toe. Even though I said it in a jokingly, I see Gale blush which he tries to brush off by commenting how warm it is in the room. The joking is over though as all the tributes are ushered to a platform, which raises us to the stage above. The short banter with Gale made me completely forget about my nerves, but they return soon and it takes all my concentration to not fall while walking in my heels. We all take our seats and Caesar Flickerman begins the interviews, starting with District 1.

Before I know it, it is District 12's turn at interviews. I feel mildly unprepared as I walk to the front of the stage and take the seat next to Caesar. I spot Cinna in the crowd and I return his reassuring smile. My interview actually doesn't go too badly. I imagine I'm talking to Cinna, which leads to interesting and honest answers ("What's your favourite thing about the Capitol, Katniss" "Er, the lamb stew..."). Caesar is up to the final minute of my interview and I can feel my heart returning to a normal pace.

"That dress is absolutely exquisite" remarks Caesar and the crowd murmurs in approval. "Can you stand up and show us?"

As I stand up I see Cinna make a twirling motion with his forefinger, so I begin to twirl somewhat unsteadily on my heels. I hear gasps in the crowd as I look down and the bottom edges of my dress are in flames just like the ones Cinna used on our black suits. The crowd erupts in an approving applause and Caesar motions me to sit down. "Incredible," comments Caesar as the buzzer signalling the end of my interview emits in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for Katniss Everdeen, female tribute for District 12."

Gale is called up as I take my place behind Caesar with the other tributes. Gale settles into the chair next to Caesar and is immediately bombarded with questions.

"So, Gale," Caesar begins, "you, like Katniss, volunteered as tribute for District 12? There must be something in the water." Caesar winks to the crowd who giggle in response.

Gale gives a stiff smile and replies "yes."

"So, why did you volunteer?"

"I couldn't let my best friend go to the Games alone." Gale furtively looks at me and I hear the crowd sigh in appreciation.

"You're referring to Katniss?" clarifies Caesar.

Gale nods, "yes, we've been friends for 5 years."

"Just friends?" Caesar playfully asks with a twinkle in his eyes. Gale has the good grace to blush and I see my own blushing face projected on the big screen.

"Just friends" Gale confirms, but Caesar seems unconvinced. "It's OK, Gale. You can share anything with us" says Caesar as he sweeps an arm to the audience. Giggling breaks out as Caesar gives Gale a knowing look.

Gale takes a deep breath and looks at Caesar blocking out the audience, "I care about Katniss. Deeply. I admire her strength and heart. I would give anything to keep her alive." The intensity of Gale's eyes is undeniable as he continues "even if it costs me my own life." The mutual care between Gale and I is common knowledge to everyone in the Seam, but to hear him speak so ardently about me and my well being sends my heart racing. All I can think is that Gale is saying something beyond the superficial layer of his kind words.

A hush settles in the room. All eyes, especially those of the Capitol residents who are hanging on to every emotionally saturated word are on Gale. "Because you love her?" prods Caesar. Gale's swallows nervously, but before he can say anything the buzzer rings, signalling the end of his interview. The crowd shows their disapproval, the end of an enthralling story has been taken away from people who are used to getting everything they want. Gale didn't verbalise an answer, but it doesn't matter as his eyes, projected throughout Panem, said it all. A mixture of longing, love and tenderness were on display in those grey eyes I know so well.

The overload of new information about my oldest and dearest friend makes my head spin. A death grip on the arms of the chair is the only thing that keeps me upright. I remember to arrange my face in what I think is a coy look knowing the cameras will be on me and I should maintain whatever strategy Haymitch and Gale have used. Is this strategy or is it real? Does Gale love me? The blush that rises in my cheeks from the very thought is an unintended, but appropriate reaction to the latest sequence of events. Gale rises and moves towards his seat among the other tributes as Caesar announces with a glorious smile beaming into the camera, "ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to Gale Hawthorne, male tribute for District 12."

In the waiting room underneath the stage my opportunity to ask Gale about his interview is non-existent as Effie and Haymitch descend on us. "Great work" says Haymitch as he pats Gale's arm approvingly. Haymitch turns to me, "you're lucky Gale is here. He just saved your interview and your chances of surviving."

I search Gale's eyes, trying to figure out if he was sincere about everything he said and didn't say in the interview. His eyes are unreadable, but there are hints of something that speaks so strongly to a part of me I have yet to explore. "Don't worry, Catnip. I've got your back" Gale says with a warm smile.

Gale has my back and I have his back. And it seems like I may also have his heart.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review if you can :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Effie escorts Gale and I to the training centre where we begin our first of three days of training. An opportunity to spend any alone time with Gale has yet to present itself. So, I'm left with my own thoughts about Gale, his feelings for me and my feelings for him. Anytime I think of Gale in a more-than-friends way, my face blushes intensely and a warm feeling settles in my chest. I wonder if that is how the girls back home who look at Gale longingly feel like. But every time I think of Gale the last feeling I have is a deep anxiety as we get closer to facing off in the arena.

Effie leaves us at the training centre as the other tributes arrive. I give Gale's hand a reassuring squeeze and he smiles in return as the head trainer lays out the ground rules and describes the different stations. Once we are free to roam, Gale turns to me "what do you feel like doing first?"

"Let's start with the survival stuff. It should be a breeze for us." I grab Gale's hand and lead him to a station.

As we move between stations – rope tying, camouflage, edible plants – I notice Gale's behaviour has changed. He stands behind me with a hand on my lower back as we look at the edible plant station; he removes residual camouflage paint on my face with his thumb; and brushes loose strands of hair falling in my face behind my ear in the rope tying station. I grow self conscious with every tender gesture and despite my best efforts I feel a blush rising. As inconspicuously as I can manage, I whisper "Gale, everything OK?"

Gale looks up from first aid kit station we are at and gives a puzzled look. "Sure. Is everything OK with you?"

"You're the one acting weird."

"I'm acting weird?"

"Well, not weird. Just... different." I give Gale a pointed look, trying to convey a second meaning to my words.

"Sorry Katniss, I don't mean to." Gale says before catching my drift. "I'm only just being me, doing my part."

I continue staring at Gale, trying to figure him out. I curse Haymitch for messing with the easy communication between Gale and me. I take an educated guess that Haymitch has asked Gale to continue the story of unrequited love he – or they – set up in the interview. What I can't be sure about is the sincerity of Gale's gestures. I think how badly we need to talk and clear the air, but this is neither the time nor the place.

"Looks like you have a shadow." Gale subtlety indicates to a concrete pole to my left. I look with my peripheral vision before turning my head and see a young girl with brown skin, big brown eyes and curly hair looking intently in my direction. "She's so young." I suddenly feel sorry for this young tribute that is half the size of the career tributes. Her age and innocence remind of Prim and a wave of sadness washes over me. Gale sees the memories the young tribute invokes and pulls me over the weapons station to try to distract me.

Both Gale and I are good with the bow and arrow. I'm more naturally gifted with the bow than Gale, but he shows an innate talent for the sword. He brushes it off by saying playing pretend swords with Rory at home has been his only practice. As Gale and I try our hand at all the weapons I notice the tributes from District 1 and 2 looking at us menacingly from across the room. To put them off, I tell Gale to pretend to laugh at my joke. "Not hard to do, Catnip. I've been doing it since I've known you" Gale ribs with a playful smile. Gale and I pretend to laugh at my pretend joke and he snakes his arm around my waist as we walk on to the next station. I turn to the tributes and give a self-satisfying smile. They give one last show of antagonism before turning back to their station. I sigh in relief as I successfully showed them that Gale and I think they are no threat. However, I have yet to convince myself.

* * *

I sit on the hard, metal bench and my knees bounce nervously in trepidation. Gale is mimicking my posture and he rubs his jaw nervously every now and then. We are waiting in one of the side rooms as each tribute gets graded. I realise this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Gale about his interview and I take a deep breath before I begin.

"Hey Gale," I start and he lifts his head to look at me. "Did you mean what you said at the interview?"

"Which part?"

I stop myself from saying a biting remark, knowing that Gale is purposely delaying the talk. "You know, when Caesar asked you if you cared about me..."

"Of course I care about you."

"And how about when Caesar asked you if love me?"Gale shifts nervously, but only looks at his hands. "Did Haymitch ask you to say those things in the interview? Because you're a handsome guy and this story would play well with the Capitol and sponsors."

"You think I'm handsome?"

From all of that, that's what Gale chooses to respond to. He's certainly making this tough. "I've seen the way the girls at home look at you." Not that I'm jealous or anything. Or am I? Is this what jealousy feels like?

"Haymitch did give me some tips for the interview." Gale loses the nervous twitches and looks at me directly. "I just want you to know that I'm doing this for you as much I'm doing it for me and everyone we love back home."

"So, did you mean what you said?" I barely manage to whisper, "do you love me?"

"Of course I love you." Gale says with all the affection of a friend.

"No, I mean in _that_ way? You know, do you _love _me?" I add extra emphasis, trying to get my point across.

Gale drops his gaze to the floor and sits in contemplation for a few minutes. The longer he takes to respond the louder my heart beats get. He suddenly looks up, his eyes searching mine. He licks his lips, takes a deep breath and... the door to our room abruptly opens.

"Gale Hawthorne, District 12." A disembodied voice echoes in our room and the lights in the training centre twinkle beyond the door.

Gale's eyes turn remorseful as his unspoken words are caught in his throat, never to be spoken. He shakes his head and gives me rueful smile. "Sorry, I..."

"It's OK." I cut Gale off. "We can continue this later. Good luck."

Gale rises and walks into the training centre, the door shutting behind him. I slump on the wall, cursing the universe and how the odds never seem to be in our favour.

* * *

I sit on a couch in the spacious living area of our apartment that also contains Gale, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia and our prep teams. I'm hugging my knees to my chest as we wait for the Capitol to release the scores from our grading. The dread of a low score is haunting me, even more so as I know how likely it would be. Haymitch asked how our grading went, but I only gave a terse "OK." In my mind, my grading was a debacle. Who shoots an arrow at the people grading you? I wasn't aiming at anyone; they are fortunate that I'm extremely accurate and was aiming at the roasted pig. Gale was equally secretive about his grading, so Haymitch resorted to drinking realising both of his tributes were unwilling to co-operate.

The Panem seal graces the screen and the anthem plays. The head Game Maker, Seneca Crane, gives a few words before crossing to Caesar who is announcing the scores. Naturally, tributes from District 1 and 2 receive scores of 10 each while all the other tributes score between 5 and 9. When District 11 tributes are scored, I sit up straighter and glue my eyes to the screen.

"Gale Hawthorne, District 12" announces Caesar. "10."

Gale's eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelief. Effie squeals in delight, Haymitch slaps him on the back and Portia and her prep team clap in unison. Everyone quietens down as my name is called next.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12" Ceasar says. "11."

I almost fall off the couch when I hear my score. Effie either isn't screaming or is screaming at a pitch not detected by human ears, but her face is frozen in disbelief. Haymitch jumps in excitement and spills his liquor on the carpet. "Whatever you did, sweetheart, it worked!" Haymitch says gleefully. Gale and I exchange glances and I can see that we share the same thoughts. These scores set us up as formidable tributes in the arena, but it also puts a massive target on our backs.

* * *

Gale and I are sitting side-by-side on the rooftop of our apartment in the Capitol. I rest my head on his shoulder and Gale grabs my hand in his and entwines our fingers. "Catnip, be safe in the arena. If we get separated, trust me enough that I'll find you." I lift my head and look into his earnest eyes."Promise me?"

"Trust me enough that I can handle myself and can find you if we get separated" I counter.

"Promise" Gale confirms and feathers a light kiss on my forehead.

"Promise" I repeat and tenderly squeeze his hand.

We move to a different part of the roof where we are propped up against a wall of the greenhouse. Gale and I fall into a fitful sleep with his arm around my shoulders and my head cushioned on his chest. The brightness of the rising sun wakes me and I see Gale with bags under his eyes staring at the sunrise.

"I'll see you in the arena" Gale says, eyes heavy with foreboding.

As we silently head back to our apartment worse-case scenarios whir through my mind, my gut twists into knots and my heart beats in apprehension.

* * *

_And we're finally in the arena in the next chapter. Its the part I've been most eager to write, so stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the lovely reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

I nervously pace in the waiting room as Cinna gives me some last words of encouragement. My throat is dry and I feel like I'm walking in slow motion as I enter the glass tube that will take me up into the arena. I give a shaky wave to Cinna who smiles and blows me a kiss.

I squint in the brightness of the sun as my platform reaches the arena. I smile inwardly at the sight of trees, bushes and all the things that goes with a forest and how all my time spent in the Meadow will help me greatly in this environment. The superior feeling evaporates as I register the tributes flanking me on either side. I can see that miraculously I'm far away from the career tributes except for the blonde girl from District 1 who is two tributes to my left. I continue scanning the platforms until I spot Gale, who is ten tributes away to my right. I look at the glistening Cornucopia, which is packed to the roof with weapons and miscellaneous survival gear.

As the clock winds down to 40 seconds, Haymitch's words echo in my head, _when the Games start you run away from the Cornucopia._I want to heed his advice but I see a set of bow and arrows just outside the mouth of the Cornucopia away from the bigger weapons. Haymitch's words swirl in my head, but my gut is telling me that I can beat the other female tributes to the bow and arrows if I don't hesitate when the countdown ends. I look around at my competition, convincing myself that I'm faster than the other tributes until my eyes fall on Gale. He is eyeing me from his platform and when I make eye contact with him he twitches his head questioningly. I cross my eyes to the bow then back to Gale who seems to shake his head slightly but begins bouncing on the balls of his feet. I turn my attention back to the Cornucopia as the last 10 seconds tick away.

A split second after the gong echoes in the arena I leap off my platform and sprint to towards the bow and arrows. My fast reaction pays off as I reach the Cornucopia first, but the pounding of many feet behind me causes my heart rate to spike. I wrench the bow off the stand and in one swift movement sling the sheath of arrows over my shoulder while placing an arrow in the bow. The blonde girl from District 1 is charging towards me and just before she reaches me I tuck and roll to the right while I put out my left leg. Her momentum is too great that she helplessly stumbles over my leg and crashes into the Cornucopia. I quickly get up, grab a nearby backpack and sprint towards the forest. I hear someone say "duck!" and I obey even if I don't know if the command was for me. A dagger flies over my head and lodges into a tree. I look behind me and see the menacing girl from District 2 grabbing another knife. Gale comes up behind her, grabs the knife and pushes her where she lands several feet away.

"Gale!" I yell as I scramble to my feet.

"Katniss, run!" Gale screams as he takes the sword he got from the Cornucopia and blocks a swipe from an axe wielded by the boy from District 10. "I'm right behind you. Run!" Gale says through gritted teeth as he kicks the boy in the stomach and moves towards me.

I rise to my feet and disappear into the forest.

* * *

Adrenalin courses through my veins as my feet pound on the forest floor. I don't have my usual hunter's walk, but the aim is to put as much distance between myself and the Cornucopia. Sweat trickles down my temples and I get a stitch on my side, which slows my run to a fast walk. I know I've made it deep into the forest as the brutal sounds at the Cornucopia have all but faded. It is only then that I realise how quiet it is and I spin around assuming to see Gale behind me, but there is no one and nothing but streaks of sunlight filtering through the canopy of the trees.

"Gale?" I say as loud as I dare. "Gale?" I repeat, but there is no response. The panic begins to set in as I feel my heart race and tears welling up. I know I'm a sitting duck here in the open even if it is far away from the commotion at the Cornucopia. My first instinct is to run back and try to find Gale, but before my feet move a fresh memory re-surfaces to the front of my mind.

* * *

_Gale and I are sitting side-by-side on the rooftop of our apartment in the Capitol. I rest my head on his shoulder and Gale grabs my hand with his and entwines our fingers. "Catnip, be safe in the arena. If we get separated, trust me enough that I'll find you."_ _I lift my head and look into his earnest eyes."Promise me?"_

"_Trust me enough that I can handle myself and can find you if we get separated" I counter._

"_Promise" Gale confirms and feathers a light kiss on my forehead._

"_Promise" I repeat and I tenderly squeeze his hand._

* * *

I bite my lip to fight the growing panic. I hate the feeling of uselessness and futility, so I decide to climb the highest tree near me to see if I can spot Gale. I find a suitable oak tree on the rising hill to my left and swiftly climb the branches to the highest point that can support my weight. Perched high above the ground the sounds of the battle at the Cornucopia are loud and clear no longer muffled by the leafy forest. Thankfully, I can't see the blood bath as I remain safely under the cover of the green canopy. My eyes search as far they can see into the dense forest, but I detect no movement other than birds flying by and squirrels harvesting nuts.

I sit for a few minutes longer hoping that Gale would have followed me into the forest, but I don't see or hear a tribute nearby. Sitting high in the tree, far from anyone's line of sight I allow myself a minute of fear – _did Gale make it into the forest? Is he hurt? Why didn't I stop to see if he was behind me?_I can't answer these questions now and as Gale promised me, I have to trust him like he trusts me. I send a wordless promise to Gale, wherever he is, to find him as soon as I can.

I see the sun sink towards the horizon, which is away from the Cornucopia and decide that is the best direction to head. I descend the tree and trek westwards. Along the way I set up a snare or two made from twine. Nothing as elaborate or elegantly-designed as Gale's traps, but I hope that mine are good enough to get something. I stop walking as the last of the sun's rays appear over the horizon. Suddenly eight cannon shots are fired and the abrupt explosions spark a group of mockingjays to fly into the fading light. Eight tributes are dead and I sincerely hope with every fibre of my being that Gale isn't one of them.

I find a suitable tree and settle on a branch high up that can support my weight. I take stock of the items in the backpack I managed to get away with. It contains rope, wire, a small pocket knife, dried biscuits and a water canteen. Water is my highest priority tomorrow, along with finding Gale, so I place the water canteen at the top of my backpack as a reminder. On the blue and purple dusk sky the Panem seal emerges and the anthem is played. I sit up straighter and peer through the leaves as the names and faces of the dead tributes are shown. I release the breath I was unconsciously holding as the Panem seal returns after the name and face of the tribute from District 10 is shown. Gale is alive and somewhere in this forest. I smile despite myself. I know he's not as good as climbing trees as I am, but he is resourceful enough to find safe shelter for the night. With my immediate worries at ease for now, I fall into a light sleep.

* * *

I wake up and massage my stiff neck. Sleeping in a tree isn't ideal, but it certainly beats being an easy target on the forest floor. After surveying the forest for any possible tributes lurking about, I swiftly descend the tree and walk downhill hoping that I will eventually reach a source of water. Along the way, I munch on a dried biscuit and gather berries that I know are edible. I eventually reach a stream with only a few large trees lining its muddy bank. I fill my water canteen, take generous sips and re-fill it before moving along.

Now that I'm hydrated and have satisfied my empty stomach somewhat, I gather my thoughts and think of the best plans to find Gale. I crane a neck to the sky, locate the sun and head eastwards, which is towards the Cornucopia and the last place I saw Gale. Using my skills as a hunter, I move quietly through the forest leaving it and its inhabitants undisturbed. Two hours into my trek I stop mid-step as I hear people talking and feet crunching on the forest floor. I am frozen into place, but the onset of adrenalin triggers my flight response. I search for a tall tree, sprint towards it and climb as quickly as possible. I'm several feet up the tree when I see four tributes reach the very spot I was only a minute or two ago.

"We haven't seen another tribute in hours" says the boy from District 2.

"Yeah, Cato" says the blonde girl from District 1. "You said you could track them."

The anger in the face of the boy from District 1, Cato, is evident. He raises his sword and wields it in front of the other tributes. "No one said you had to come along." He looks at everyone pointedly. "You can go back if you want. I want to go hunting." The murderous glint in his eyes sends shivers down my spine.

"OK, OK" says the blonde girl from District 1. "We want to come along, but can we at least take a break?"

The sun is almost at its peak and the sun's rays seem somehow hotter today than yesterday. The faces of the career tributes are flushed red from having to navigate through the wilderness of the forest. "Fine" Cato concedes. "But you have to find water." Cato pushes a water canteen into one of the tribute's chest then he sits on the forest floor and polishes his sword.

I remain as quiet as a mouse as one of the tributes disappears out of sight in search of water. Cato and the two remaining tributes sit under my tree and exchange a word or two. Suddenly, I realise my dire predicament. I climbed this tree as a quick escape, but I'm stuck here as long as the career tributes are here and there is a good chance one of them may spot me. I move to a branch further away from their eye sight and frantically search the forest for something useful. That is when I spot a flash of someone silently jumping from tree to tree. The same big, brown eyes that were eyeing me in the training centre are now staring at me from an adjacent tree, several feet above the ground with career tributes sitting below us.

The young tribute raises a finger to her lip, signalling me to be quiet then points above me. I locate the item her finger is pointing to and see an innocuous wasp's nest. As quietly and inconspicuously as possible, I climb towards the nest. On closer inspection I realise it's not just an ordinary wasp's nest, but a trackerjacker's nest. I look back to the young tribute but she has disappeared and leaving only a trail of swaying branches.

I position myself above the nest and summon the courage to kick the nest at its weakest point – the thin structure attaching the nest to the branch. Despite my best efforts two strong kicks only has the nest hanging by a stubborn tendril. I quickly glance at the career tributes, but their loud conversation is masking my efforts to release the nest. Trackerjackers begin to swarm around me I grab the pocket knife from my backpack and cut the nest loose. Even though the career tributes notice a commotion high above them, they react slowly to the trackerjacker's nest that falls at their feet. Instantly screams are heard and the tributes bolt in different directions. However, the blonde tribute from District 1 isn't as lucky as she trips over large tree roots in her effort to escape and is quickly overwhelmed by the trackerjackers.

I wasn't lucky enough to avoid trackerjacker stings and the venom starts to set in. I quickly, but clumsily descend the tree and stumble past the bloated body of the District 1 tribute. Thankfully the trackerjackers are pursuing the fleeing career tributes, but the venom is hampering my escape. The forest begins to pulsate and it is as if my heart is pounding right behind my eyes. The sun keeps swivelling over my head and I lose orientation of east and west. I fall to the forest floor and squeeze my eyes shut trying to make the world stop spinning.

Suddenly, I hear Gale's voice pleading me to run. I stand on weak legs and pivot on the stop trying to find Gale. I want to run towards Gale's voice, but it is echoing around the forest and sounds like its coming from every direction. Dazed by the venom I force my feet to carry me through the forest. Through gritted teeth I remove the tracker jacker stingers from my skin and hope that will ease the pain. I stumble into a valley and pass by a creek before I trip over mossy rocks and fall into a crevice between two large tree roots. The call of birds singing in the treetops is the last thing I remember before I black out.

* * *

_The second half of The Hunger Games was my favourite part so I take inspiration from those events, but I'll definitely put my own twist on things. Gale all the way! :) Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delayed update. Work has been punishing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there's still more to come!  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

I wake up very sore and stiff. I lay in the foetal position I seem to have slept in and see the sun shine through the leaves. The world has stopped spinning, but I feel very dehydrated and extremely hungry. I tenderly touch a trackerjacker sting on my neck and recoil at the sensitive, bulbous sore.

I see a stream a few metres to my right. My drive to quench my thirst is the only thing that forces me to get up on sore limbs and walk with heavy feet towards the inviting water. I'm completely vulnerable in this condition, but my dehydration drives me forward. A metre from the stream I pass by a sturdy tree and before I can register what has happened I'm hanging upside down. Blood rushes to my head and the arrows from the sheath strapped over my shoulder fall to the ground in a clutter. My leg is tightly snared in a rope and has me hopelessly dangling in the open. Despite the stiffness of my muscles, I grab the pocket knife from my belt and try to cut the rope, but to no avail. I hear quick footsteps approach and I double my efforts to free myself, but I quickly run out of breath. I close my eyes and hang in mid air, accepting my inevitable end.

"Hey Catnip."

My eyes fly open and I see Gale standing in front of me. "How's it hanging?" Gale says with a lopsided smile. I'm lost for words, so I try to look at him disapprovingly, but the sight of Gale unharmed, smiling and joking at my predicament elicits a burst of relieved laughter from me. I quickly smother my laugh by putting a hand over my mouth. Gale lifts up my torso and I wrap my arms around his neck as he cuts the rope. I stumble onto my feet, clinging on to Gale as the blood drains from my head and the residual side effects of the trackerjacker venom cause my head to spin. Gale gently brings me to the floor and props me against a tree. He takes out his water canteen and I gratefully take long draughts of water, hydrating my parched tongue. Gale reaches for my backpack, but I lay a hand on his arm to still his motion as something catches my eyes in the woods. I see bushy brown hair peeking out from behind a tree and I motion for Gale to look. Gale reaches for his sword lying next to him, but I shake my head and decide to take a leap of faith.

"Hey" I say loud enough for the young tribute to hear. I smile warmly as her big, brown eyes peer around the tree. "It's OK. We won't hurt you." She looks at Gale and he throws his sword a couple of metres in front of us. She cautiously looks around the forest then quickly strides to us at the stream on quiet feet. She stands a metre away from us, rocking on the balls of her feet ready to run if she needs to and eyes us with some hesitation. "What's your name?" I ask as openly and friendly as I can manage.

"Rue"

"I'm..."

"Katniss Everdeen. I know" says Rue. She turns to Gale and looks at him expectantly.

"I'm Gale" says Gale who gives a tentative wave.

With introductions over and having won Rue's trust for now, she helps Gale fill our water canteens and retrieve my fallen arrows. We agree that we have been in the open for too long and Rue agrees to take us to a safe spot among an outcrop of rocks about a kilometre from here. We start our trek, but it is obvious Gale has to help me and I lean heavily on him. He doesn't complain and actually offers to carry me, but I brush him off hoping that walking might help loosen my stiff muscles. Gale checks some of his snares on the way and he is rewarded with two plump rabbits. My stomach grumbles reminding me how long it has been since I last ate. By the way Rue is eyeing the dead rabbits swinging from Gale's belt, she looks as hungry as I feel.

After almost an hour of trekking we reach a dense part of the forest with rocks jutting out, providing a natural cover from the elements. Gale lowers me on the damp earth and I rest against the rocky wall while he starts to skin and gut the rabbit. Rue watches me as I remove my jacket and survey the tender and bulbous trackerjacker sores.

"I can fix those" Rue says and pulls out a clump of leaves, stuffing them in her mouth. I look on curiously as Rue spits out a wad of leaves and divides them among my trackerjacker sores. The pain fades immediately and I smile contently.

"Thanks" I smile at Rue appreciatively.

"I'll help Gale with dinner." Rue skips off to Gale before harvesting berries from a nearby bush.

* * *

Gale, Rue and I share a sumptuous dinner of roasted rabbit and blackberries, the first real meal any of us have had since arriving in the arena. With darkness encompassing the arena and full bellies, we survey the area for a safe place to rest. Rue shares my instinct to sleep high up in the trees and we both start climbing a sturdy tree. As I climb behind Rue, I turn around and look down at Gale who looks hesitantly up at the branches we're aiming.

"C'mon Gale" I coax. "It's safer to sleep up here."

"Catnip, you've forgotten that I can't climb trees like you."

"Well, you don't have to climb as high." I point to a thick branch several feet below where Rue and I have climbed to. "That branch can hold your weight."

Gale paces the bottom of the tree, looking for a suitable starting place. He is clumsier than Rue and I, but after a few false starts and muttered curse words Gale finally reaches the branch I suggested. "Happy?" Gale says after he has found a comfortable place to sit on the branch.

I stick out my tongue in jest and grin. "See, climbing isn't that hard." We share a smile and though the darkness obscures Gale's face, I can feel his relief of having me back by his side. I smile more as I feel the relief of having Gale with me.

We watch in silence as the Panem seal is projected on to the arena sky and the names and faces of the tributes are shown (5 tributes dead today. Gale informs me that 17 tributes are dead so far, which means 3 died while I was under the trackerjacker venom). Rue moves deeper into the sleeping bag and with a full belly she falls asleep quickly. I absorb the sounds of the forest, which are simultaneously similar and different to the sounds of the Meadow. I hear Gale shift around and he must be struggling to find a comfortable position in the plunging temperature.

"Gale" I call out softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for finding me."

I hear Gale smother a quiet laugh. "I thought you would've noticed my snare."

"I'm just glad it was your snare." I look down where Gale is perched awkwardly on the branch.

"You're welcome, Catnip." Gale raises his head to look at me and a ghost of smile crosses his lips. "I promised to find you."

"I was trying to find you too, but I got cornered." Gale looks on expectantly and I continue. "I managed to cross paths with the career tributes, but I escaped thanks to Rue." I smile at her sleeping form next to me.

"I'm really glad she helped you and I'm sorry I wasn't there with you."

My brain ignites into action as I piece together the last few days. "Why didn't you follow me into the forest from the Cornucopia?" I say almost wistfully, the question a moot point now that Gale and I have been re-united.

"I got caught up" Gale's voice catches and I can tell he is withholding details. "At least I managed to buy you extra time to escape into the forest."

"Did you have to kill someone?" I ask with a slight hesitation.

Gale is silent for a few moments before answering "yeah. Have you had to kill someone?"

The bloated body of the blonde District 1 girl flashes before my eyes. "Yes and I feel horrible..."

"Don't." Gale gently cuts me off. "Remember, it's either them or you."

I know Gale, like me, is traumatised by the experience of taking someone's life. But I get the feeling he can put his emotions aside and rationalise the necessity to kill in the Games, while the guilt will weigh heavier and longer on me, even if it was a blood thirsty career tribute.

"I'll take first watch. Get some rest" instructs Gale.

I settle deeper into the sleeping bag next to Rue, wish Gale a goodnight and close my eyes to the world.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Gale, Rue and I huddle around a small fire eating the last remnants of the cooked rabbit. Gale and Rue talk about their respective districts, but I ignore their conversation as an ambitious plan runs through my head. "I think we should destroy the food." I suddenly say to no one in particular. Gale and Rue look at me questioningly and I realise I need to elaborate. "We should destroy the food at the Cornucopia. The career tributes have all this food since the start while the rest of us hunt or starve. We should even up the playing field."

Rue's eyes light up, but Gale holds back any of his enthusiasm. "What do you have in mind?" Gale says between bites of rabbit.

I describe my plan as we finish off the last of our breakfast. Rue will set up fires to lure the career tributes away from their camp while I go to the Cornucopia and figure out how to destroy their supplies. Gale insists that he accompany me to the Cornucopia, but I finally convince him that setting up the fires is the more dangerous part of the plan.

"But Katniss, I don't want to leave you." Gale looks at me earnestly. I fight off the instinct to calm his fears and give into his demands.

"I'll be fine." I smile and reassuringly squeeze his arm. "I won't have the career tributes breathing down my neck."

Gale smiles and finally concedes. "You're right. It's just that I don't want to leave you when I've just found you."

"Don't worry. The plan will go without a hitch." I smile at Gale and Rue, stamp out our fire and collect my bow and sheath of arrows. But I can't seem to shake a worrying feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

I scan the Cornucopia through the dense shrubbery I'm currently hiding in. The career tributes sit several feet away from the pile of food and survival equipment they have seemingly stacked in the open. I silently watch the career tributes who are eating and talking amongst themselves until suddenly one of tributes stands up and points westwards. A pillar of smoke billows into the blue sky and I know Gale and Rue have lit the first fire. Cato picks up his sword and yells instructions at the other tributes. He points to the male tribute from District 3, says a few words and runs towards the smoke in the forest with the other career tributes. The District 3 tribute drops his spear, slumps in a chair and pokes the fire forlornly with a stick.

Knowing this is my opportunity to strike I carefully crawl out from my hiding spot. I freeze in mid-motion as I catch something moving in my peripheral vision. Another tribute, the girl with red hair that I've nicknamed Foxface, darts out from the forest and streaks towards the pile off food. She stops several feet from the food and begins to skip and hop in some highly orchestrated dance. When she reaches the food, she picks a few items and skips and hops back to the forest on the other side of the open plain. The District 3 tribute is completely oblivious as he has his back turned to the food and is looking out at the lake.

I realise that this part of the plan won't be as easy to execute as I thought. Why would Foxface have to jump around like that? I look around the open plain to get any other clues and notice the holes around the platforms. I take a closer look at the pile of food and see small mounds around the pile. Mines. The tributes dug up the mines around the platforms and used them to protect their food. Those mine use pressure triggers and I'll need something to set them off. I conclude that I need multiple mines to explode if I'm to get rid of all their supplies. That's when I notice a burlap sack of apples perched at the top of the stack and a light bulb switches on in my head.

I crawl out into the open a couple of feet from the edge of the forest and perch an arrow in my bow as I find a stable shooting pose on one bended knee. The sounds of the forest fade away, my heart beat slows down and I hold my breath as I draw the string back and release the arrow. The arrow cuts the top of the burlap sack and the weight of the apples makes the sack sag. I quickly draw another arrow, fire at the bottom of the burlap sack and watch the apples tumble to the ground.

The chain reaction of mines exploding hits me like a brick wall and I fall heavily on my back. A ringing echoes in my ears and I instinctively rub them. I pull back my left hand and see blood. I tentatively touch my left ear again and feel the blood running down. Quickly I realise that the ringing is only in my right ear, but nothing registers in my left ear. I scramble to my knees and hands and force myself to crawl towards the forest. I hear faint screams to my right, which forces my clumsily limbs to get me to the safety of the forest quicker.

I make it back to my original hiding spot and take stock of my injuries. Blood still streams from my left ear and I use my jacket to clean it as best as I can. Besides some bruises on my elbows and a tender right shoulder, my deaf left ear seems to be the worse of my injuries. Suddenly, Cato and the other tributes appear from the forest and charge towards what is left of their food pile. The District 3 boy was flung from his seat and lays on the ground nursing a sore leg. Without a word, Cato lifts his sword and drives it into the boy's chest. He convulses for a minute and blood streams from his mouth before he slumps to the ground, dead. Cato screams in frustration and I take that as my signal to leave.

* * *

I swiftly run to the assigned place that Gale, Rue and I agreed to meet, but am met with an empty forest. I swivel on the spot looking in vain for Gale and Rue before I sing the four note song Rue taught us as a way to communicate. I wait an excruciating five minutes before I come to the conclusion something has seriously gone wrong.

With my heart pounding with worry I run without any concern for stealth towards the site of the first fire. I quickly reach the first fire which has burnt to ashes, but is still smouldering. I run to the second fire and see that is untouched.

"Gale?" I yell into the forest. "Rue?"

"Katniss!" I hear Rue scream my name. "Kat..." Rue's voice cuts off and I sprint in the direction of her voice. I leap over roots and crash through foliage before I reach Rue who looks at me with shocked eyes as spear protrudes from her chest.

"No!" I rush towards Rue who falls on the soft forest floor. I hear rustling to my right and place an arrow in my bow as I aim it at the boy from District 2. He rushes towards with me with a knife, but stops short and falls to his knee as I bury an arrow in his heart.

"Katniss" Rue whispers and reaches a hand towards me. I move to her side and try to smile despite the tears welling up. "Did we do it, Katniss?"

"Yeah, we did." I brush her hair behind her eyes and clasp her small hands in mine.

"Thanks for being my friend." Rue tries to smile, but it turns into a grimace. "I'm scared."

I can't hold the tears back anymore. I try to think of something soothing to say, but all I can manage is to sing a song about the Meadow my father sang to me many years ago. Rue's eyes flutter close and her breathing becomes shallow and sharp before it stops altogether. I cross her hands over her chest, place a lone daisy in her hands and say a final goodbye. I wipe the tears from my face before pressing three fingers from my left hand to my lips and saluting the sky. The gesture brings reality streaming back to the forefront of my mind. Gale.

* * *

Panic floods my body and I'm paralysed for a minute. Where is Gale? It's the only thought that circulates in my head, making rational thought difficult. Without an alternative plan, I run to the site of the third fire. As expected the sticks and branches sit untouched.

"Gale!" I shout loud enough to scare a flock of mockingjays. "Gale!"

I pivot on the spot, annoyed that my deaf left ear is impairing my usual hunter's presence in the forest. I see movement in the distance and I prepare my bow and arrow as I move towards the disturbance. I hide behind a tree and strain to hear movement with my right ear. Feet crunch on dried leaves in an arrhythmic pattern and when I hear the person is several feet from my hiding spot I swing out and aim my arrow at chest level.

"Gale!" I say in astonishment and quickly drop my aim.

Gale with his shirt torn and a contusion on the left side of his face leans against a tree. "Hey Catnip" Gale manages to say before slumping to the ground. I rush to his side and grab his face in my hands. Gale reaches a right hand to my left ear and wipes away blood "you're bleeding."

"I'm OK. It's nothing major." I say and once again tears threaten to stream down my cheeks. "Are you OK?"

Gale pulls his jacket around his body before responding "I'll be fine."

I can tell he is lying as he winces with every small movement and the colour has drained from his face. I try to open his jacket, but Gale protests. "Something is wrong." I say with as much authority as I can muster.

"It's nothing" Gale says trying to brush me off. "It's just a scratch."

"If it's just a scratch then let me see it." Gale no longer protests and when I open his jacket I visibly recoil. A large gash runs from his ribs to his abdomen and his shirt and jacket are soaked in blood. The tears that were threatening to spill over streak down my face and my voice catches in my throat. "Gale..." I manage to croak out.

"I'll be fine, Catnip." Gale tries to sit straighter, but the effort causes a lightning of pain on his side which shows on his face.

I wish I had the tolerance for blood that my mother and Prim have as the sight of blood, Gale's no less, has me on the balance of fainting. But my mother and Prim are not here and Gale has only me to survive. I swallow the growing feeling of nausea before putting a plan into action. I zip up Gale's jacket and swing his backpack onto my left shoulder.

"Gale, we need to get to cover." I help Gale to stand and he leans heavily on me. "The career tributes will be looking for us, so we can't stay here."

Gale's breathing is laboured and he takes a few minutes to summon his remaining strength. "You're right. We need to go and I know where we can hide." He hooks his sword on his belt and we walk with my arm around his waist and his arm over my shoulders in the direction away from the Cornucopia.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

After hours of trudging through the forest, Gale and I reach a quiet river which curves westwards, its end obscured by the dense forest. In the distance, I can see a rocky cliff face and an inconspicuous naturally formed cavity in the cliff face that Gale points to with a shaky finger. "That's it" Gale says after taking long draught of water from his canteen. "We should make it before nightfall." I'm sweating from the extra effort of assisting Gale with walking and with our goal in sight I grit my teeth as we walk along with the river bank.

As we reach the small cave, I carefully help Gale lower himself to the dirt floor. He looks pale and his skin feels ice cold. I drop our backpacks and sit next to Gale to inspect his wound. Gale doesn't protest as I unzip his jacket and survey my patchwork of hastily placed bandages. The bandages are already soaked and I reach for the first aid kit in my backpack for another wad of bandages.

"It's pretty bad, huh?" Gale says wincing at my ministrations.

"I've seen worse." I place fresh bandages on Gale's wound and use tape to hold them in place. The gash isn't deep, but out here it could quickly get infected.

"If I remember correctly, you're the first one to run out when someone sick comes to see your mum." Gale says jokingly.

"It's hard to avoid seeing the horrific injuries." I say as I zip up Gale's jacket.

"You're doing a really good job now, Catnip."

I sit cross-legged across from Gale and for the first time the events of today come flooding back. The events replay in my mind's eye in chronological order and I feel uncontrollable tears roll down my face as I remember Rue's death. A choke back a sob as the face of the tribute I killed flashes before my eyes. My face is in my hands and I feel Gale shuffle forward and pull me into an embrace. I muffle something into his jacket and he asks me to repeat what I said.

"Rue's dead and I killed a tribute." I choke out between sobs.

Gale knows words are futile, so he pulls me closer, tightens his embrace and strokes my hair while I cry out the guilt and despair I've been holding in. We sit for minutes on end like this as the sun falls pass the horizon and the sounds of the forest change with the time. Finally my tears subside and I pull back from our embrace and give Gale a watery smile.

"Thanks."

"Anytime" replies Gale as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

Suddenly, I hear a faint beeping outside and give Gale a puzzled look. He shrugs his shoulders and reaches for his sword as he struggles to his knees. I take my bow and arrow and poke my head outside. A parcel attached to a parachute is precariously perched on a rock a foot from our cave and after a few seconds of surveying I dash outside to retrieve it. I bring it back to the cave and place the parcel between Gale and me.

"What is it?" Gale inquires.

I open the parcel and there sits two loaves of bread. The smell of freshly baked bread makes my mouth salivate and my stomach grumble. I hear Gale's stomach grumble and I know he is reacting in exactly the same way.

"Who would send you this?" Gale asks as he takes a deep breath, letting the smell of bread fill his lungs.

I carefully take one of the loaves out for a closer inspection. The crescent-shaped loaf is dotted with seeds and I wrack my brain, trying to remember the unique bread for each district. "It's certainly not District 12 bread." I say as I turn the warm loaf in my hands. "I think it might be from District 11." I break the loaf in half and hand one half to Gale.

"How do you know?" Gale accepts the bread and takes a small bite.

"Rue told me that her district does agriculture and I think these seeds represent that."

Gale nods and raises his bread. "To Rue"

I mimic his action and raise my own bread. "To Rue" I echo.

* * *

I wake up and stretch the fatigue from my limbs. My movement makes Gale stir who is laying on his back on my right side. I re-braid my hair and take the other District 11 loaf from its tin and break it in half. I start eating my half and wait for Gale to fully wake up.

"Morning" Gale mumbles and uses his right arm to prop himself against the cave wall.

"Morning" I reply and hand him the bread, which he starts eating immediately. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better." Gale draws his jacket closer to him and I can see his hands shake. I place my palm on Gale's forehead and am surprised at how hot he feels. I remember to take out some paracetamol tablets to try to assuage Gale's growing temperature. I swallow the last piece of my bread before I look at Gale's wound. The bandages are not as bloody as before, but when I remove them I physically recoil at the puss and rawness of Gale's wound. I move to the mouth of the cave for some fresh air allowing my stomach to settle before I attempt to clean his wound.

"From your reaction I'm guessing it's not good." Gale lifts his jacket to look at his wound.

"Nothing an Everdeen can't fix." I say with a grin, but the fading hope in my eyes betrays the cheeriness I try to project. Gale remains silent as I use the last of my first aid kit supplies to clean and re-bandage his wound. With nothing left to do, I feel the hopelessness creeping in and decide that staying active is the only way I can keep my wits.

"I think I'll try to hunt today. We desperately need food." I collect my bow and arrows and slip my pocket knife into my belt.

"OK, I'm coming." Gale starts to stand, but I place a firm hand on his chest.

"Gale, you can barely walk. How will you hunt?"

"I don't want to us to be separated again. Remember what happened last time?"

"I promise to stay nearby." I smile reassuringly.

Gale stands on weak legs and grabs my hand. "Be safe" Gale says and places a tender kiss on my forehead. He looks at me expectantly and I get the feeling he wants me to follow his lead. I stand on the tips of my toes and gently kiss him on the cheek. A faint blush rises in my cheeks at the new and affectionate routine in our interaction. "I'll be back soon" I say as I quickly walk to the cave entrance and out into the beaming sun.

Unsure about the motivations behind Gale's sudden romantic gestures, I get my answer in the form of another parcel drifting towards me. The parcel lands at my feet and I pick it up. A note sits atop of a steaming bowl of soup, which I carefully open with one hand.

_You call that a kiss?_

Haymitch is up to his usual tricks and I can't help, but feel a little hurt at the possible disingenuous motives behind Gale's actions. I walk back into the cave and hand Gale the note and soup before disappearing into the forest for a few hours.

* * *

The rabbit I caught earlier today sits on top of a small fire, which flicks shadows on the cave walls. Gale sits against the cave wall in a fitful sleep. Beads of sweat build up on his brow, but he shivers despite being fully clothed and blanketed by a sleeping bag. I put the cooked rabbit to the side and stamp out the fire before going to Gale's side.

"Hey," I gently touch Gale's cheek to get his attention. "You should eat something." I take a piece of rabbit and waft the smell near his nose. Gale opens his eyes and takes a small bite from the rabbit leg. I offer Gale a full water canteen and he drains its contents. He rests against the wall again and speaks with a coarse voice, "I'm not getting better, am I?"

"You just need a good feed and plenty of water." I offer Gale more rabbit and he forces himself to take another bite. Gale knows I'm lying and it's hard to keep my spirits up in such a dire situation. I feel the weight of responsibility for Gale's well-being resting on my shoulders and it becomes almost unbearable with the knowledge that both of our families are watching us feeling more helpless than I do.

I need to help Gale. I know I need something more than the first aid kit and I have practically used all the supplies. The forest offers the hope of a solution to Gale's infected wound. This forest with its vegetation is unfamiliar to me, but it's the best short-term solution. However, there is one option I have yet to consider – the Cornucopia. There is a possibility that there is survival gear and better first aid kits hidden in the belly of the Cornucopia undiscovered by the career tributes, but I risk my life to save Gale's if I dare venture there. Oh how the Capitol audience would love such a maudlin display of self-sacrifice!

Gale is propped up against the cave wall with his eyes closed and one hand protectively resting on his sword. I wipe away the sweat building up on his brow and tenderly kiss him on the cheek. As I sit on my heels watching him something compels me to kiss him one more time. As I lean in Gale turns his head to face me and instead of kissing his cheeks I'm kissing his lips. I quickly pull back surprised by the contact. Gale is looking at me, his grey eyes dark and his lips slightly parted. I only manage a surprised "what..." before Gale draws me closer with a hand behind my neck and kisses me. At first our kiss is slow and tender like butterflies landing on a flower. Tendrils from a warm feeling that has been residing inside me, untapped and undiscovered until now, spread to the tips of my fingers and toes. The kiss begins to build in intensity and something stirs deep within me. We break from the kiss at the same time gasping for air. Gale's face is flushed and I unconsciously raise a hand to touch my own flushed cheeks. I've just kissed my best friend. I've just had my first kiss and it was with my best friend. I'm by no means an expert on kissing, but that was one breath-taking, awe-inspiring, make-my-toes-curl-in-delight kind of kiss. Gale motions to say something, but stops himself as we hear a faint beeping from outside the cave. I jump up and retrieve the latest parcel, bringing it back to the cave. I pass the parcel to Gale and read the note clutched in my hand.

_Now that's a kiss_.

"What does it say?" Gale inquires as he places a hand on my knee. I look at him and sheepishly hand over the note that is obviously from Haymitch. Gale reads it before balling it up and tossing it to the back of the cave. "I'm done playing games" says Gale and he grabs my arm to bring me closer to him. His lips brush my ear and my breath catches in my throat. He whispers softly, so no one, not Haymitch, the sponsors, the Capitol or Panem, can see or hear what he says, "that kiss was real and I've been waiting a long time to do it." Gale pulls back to see my response.

I look at my oldest and dearest friend and think about how much things have changed between us. I don't know if the Games changed our dynamic or if we were always going in this direction and the Games catalysed the change. It doesn't matter though. I've always loved Gale as a friend and I couldn't imagine life without him. The feelings that he released in me with that one kiss is enough for me to realise how I love him in a way I didn't think was possible.

I smile; a genuine, only-for-Gale kind of smile as I lean in for another kiss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Darkness envelopes the forest as time stretches into the late hours of the night, but my awareness of the time and my existence in the Hunger Games arena is completely overridden by my close proximity to Gale. We lay on the cave floor with the sleeping bag blanketing both our bodies as I lay snugly by Gale's side. Gale's smile brings some life to his pallid face, which I can see in the dim light offered by faint moonlight spilling into the cave. With my head propped up by one elbow, I run my finger over the contours of Gale's face. He stares at me intently as my finger reaches his lips and I start to trace the curve his smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Gale whispers, his soft words echoing in the cave.

By a natural impulse I lean down and brush my lips against his, but pull back quickly so we aren't caught up in a passionate kiss. It takes a lot of will power to restrain my growing desire, but Gale is still unwell and indulging in an intense make out session will only sap him of essential energy, no matter how much he or I yearn for it.

"I still can't believe what has happened." I lay my head on the floor next to Gale's.

"Me too" Gale leans in and plants a soft kiss on my forehead. "No matter what happens here..."

I put my fingers to Gale's lips, stemming the flow of his words. "Please don't talk like that."

Gale kisses my fingers before pulling my hand away from his lips and entwining my fingers with his. "No matter what happens here in this arena, you should know that it's always been you. I may not have known it back then, but you had me from the start." My heart feels like it will explode from the gamut of emotions rushing through me. I brush away the tears welling up my eyes and Gale continues, "I promise to get you out of this arena alive and safe. I made that promise with myself from the start, but now it means so much more to me."

"We" I correct Gale. "We're getting out of this arena alive and safe. I don't know how, but we'll find a way."

It's a pipe dream and Gale and I know it, but in a night of blissful discoveries and wondrous explorations we allow ourselves to hope and dream of the impossible.

* * *

I wake before dawn and look at Gale who is still asleep. He looks peaceful and without the lines of worry marring his face he looks younger. I carefully extricate myself from his arm that is protectively wrapped around my waist and gather my bow and arrows. I look at Gale one last time before I head into the forest to find food for breakfast.

An hour long trip in the forest has yielded a generous supply of nuts and berries, which will tide us over until I can hunt properly. However, my mood slowly sours and a paralysing defeat creeps in as the reality of being in the arena re-surfaces now that I'm away from Gale. The giddiness of last night has faded and the starkness of the sunlight reminds me that the career tributes are still hunting for us. More pressingly, Gale's gash is still infected and I'm helpless in alleviating the infection. As if the Head Gamemaker could read my thoughts, Seneca Crane's voice booms into the arena.

"Attention tributes, a feast is being held at the Cornucopia at 1400 hours. Each tribute will find something of great necessity awaiting their collection."

I rush back to the cave after the announcement and am almost knocked over by a panic-stricken Gale when I break through the tree line edging the rocky cliff face.

"Katniss!" Gale tries to grab my arm and stop my fall, but his fatigued and injured body only offers half his usual strength and dexterity. We crash to the forest floor, but my fall is gratefully cushioned by the voluminous underbrush. I lay still, catching my breath that was knocked from my lungs. If I had my breath, it would have been caught in my throat with Gale lying on top of me. A million thoughts about Gale run through my mind and I become very self-conscious. Gale moans in pain and partly rolls off me to his right side. I turn on my side and stroke Gale's face, which is creased in pain.

"I'm so sorry Gale. I didn't mean to scare you. I went out to get food and didn't want to wake you up."

"It's OK." Gale says after his pain recedes. "I thought something bad happened to you."

I help Gale get to his feet and we walk back to the cave. I spread the nuts and berries I collected on the sleeping bag and Gale and I eat while discussing Seneca Crane's announcement.

"I think there's medicine at the Cornucopia." I say and pop another berry into my mouth.

"For us?" Gale asks.

"For you."

"I don't think it's worth the risk."

"Well, I think it is."

"I don't want you go, Katniss." I let some of my frustration show on my face, but Gale doesn't flinch. "The whole thing is a set up. No one has died recently and the audience is getting restless with the lack of bloodshed."

"You need the medicine." I say, arguing my point. "How long do you think you'll last without it?"

"I'll be fine." Gale brushes off my comment, but his eyes betray his confident facade.

"You really think I'll let you sit here and die?" I bridge the gap between us and grab Gale's calloused hand in mine. "Would you let that happen to me if you were in my position?"

Gale's resolve crumbles and he shakes his head. "I'm coming with you" Gale says and I begin to protest, but he promptly cuts me off. "It's non-negotiable. I'm not letting you go alone." I give in to his demand and begin preparing our supplies after eating the remaining nuts and berries.

* * *

I sit in the upper branches of trees surveying the Cornucopia from my vantage point while Gale squats in the bushes below. We are both surveying the Cornucopia, patiently watching for any sign of movement; however the only movement is the branches swaying in the light breeze. In front of the glistening Cornucopia five packages with district numbers printed on them sit on a long table. Gale makes a soft clicking sound to catch my attention and I look down at his hiding spot. He gestures to the Cornucopia and I shake my head in response, indicating that I hadn't seen anything yet. Suddenly, in my peripheral vision I catch a glimpse of red hair moving swiftly to the table in front of the Cornucopia. I instantly recognise Foxface as she reaches the table and grabs her package before retreating to the forest unharmed. I look down at Gale and he shrugs his shoulders, so I descend the tree to discuss our plan.

"Doesn't seem that dangerous if Foxface got her package" I whisper, my eyes never leaving the District 12 package on the table.

"This is probably our best chance" Gale concurs then he takes his sword and begins to rise.

"What are you doing?" I place a hand on Gale's arm and stop him from standing.

"I'm going out there."

"No, you're not." I give Gale a stern look. "You're in no condition to run or fight. I'll get it." Gale looks like he wants to argue, but knows it is futile because I'm right. "You cover me" I pass my bow and arrows to Gale. I give him a quick peck on the lips before I dash out from our hiding spot.

My eyes squint in the harsh brightness of the sun as I streak towards the Cornucopia. I reach it in no time and grab the package from the table. I hear Gale scream my name and as I swing around I see the girl from District 2 cock her arm back to throw a knife in my direction. I duck just in time and hear the knife lodge in the Cornucopia, but I know the knife has grazed my forehead as I feel a stinging sensation and blood running down my face. I fumble for my pocket knife holstered in my belt, but am not quick enough to withdraw it as the District 2 girl knocks me over and pins my arms under her knees.

"So, you're the one everyone is talking about" the girl spits out, her eyes filled with murder. I try to throw her off, but she places a knife close to my throat. "I'll enjoy..." She stops mid-sentence and her eyes widen. Suddenly she falls on top of me and I push her prone body to one side. I see an arrow lodged deep in the left side of her back and I look up to see Gale holding my bow. I retrieve our package which I had thrown to one side and run back to Gale.

Gale stands up and I run into his open arms. I hold him tightly, breathing in his unique smell and feeling the heat from his body. Gale squeezes me in return and kisses me lightly on my forehead.

I pull back slightly to smile at Gale, "nice shot."

"I had a good teacher" Gale responds with small grin. "We should go before anyone else turns up." I nod my head and we break out into a light jog, melting into the familiarity of the forest as a cannon shot is fired.

* * *

Gale and I sit in a shaded spot near the stream where I was caught by Gale's snare. I unwrap the package from the Cornucopia and carefully lay out the contents on dried leaves. The package contains a needle and syringe filled with a clear solution and a strong smelling ointment. I take the needle and look at Gale expectantly. He eyes the needle with some suspicion before nodding his head in acceptance and removing his jacket. The needle pierces his skin and I push the plunger of the syringe, giving Gale the sorely needed antibiotics for his infected wound. I then take the ointment and smother a generous glob of it on Gale's wound. Gale watches with me with serious eyes as I gently massage the ointment into his wound. He reaches a hand towards my face and tenderly touches the cut on my forehand.

"Sorry" Gale says apologetically as I flinch when he touches the cut. I finish covering his wound with the ointment and he takes it from me, scooping some on his finger which he places on my forehead. I feel a cool sensation and the sharp pain dissipates as Gale carefully rubs ointment into the cut.

"Better?" asks Gale as he places the ointment down.

I nod in response. "You?"

Gale nods approvingly and beckons me to sit in the crook of his right arm. I gratefully sit next to Gale, moulding to his side and tangling our legs together. "I get the feeling that we're near the end."

"There aren't many of us left." Gale adds.

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Knowing the Capitol, it'll be bloody and brutal." Gale leans in and I feel his breath feather my lips. "Whatever they do, don't worry because we have each other." He closes the gap between our lips and all my worries and anxiety melt away as we kiss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And we're getting near the end. I'll need a bit of time to get the tone of the next chapter just right, but it'll be posted soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! Hope you enjoy this action-packed chapter._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

I rouse from an unintended light nap, my head cushioned on Gale's chest. Gale is sitting peacefully against a tree trunk, wistfully watching the running water of the stream weave between rocks. I retrieve my water canteen and take a few sips. The orange and red sky indicates it is late afternoon and I'm concerned about the hours I wasted sleeping.

"You should've woke me up earlier" I say to Gale.

"You looked so peaceful" Gale smiles and it warms my heart that he still can despite all that has happened in the arena. "Anyway, we both needed the rest." He touches the cut on my forehead and I'm surprised to feel no pain. My fingers probe my forehead and the only thing I feel is a receding scar. I instantly move to Gale, open his jacket and start to rip his shirt aside.

"Whoa Catnip, I don't really think this is the time or place" Gale winks at me as his hands still my frantic ones. A deep blush colours my cheeks as I become aware of our precarious position, my actions and the meaning of Gale's words. I motion to slide off Gale's lap where I had instinctively sat with innocent intentions, but Gale stops me by placing his hands on my hips.

"Stay" Gale commands. "Just be less... rushed."

"Sorry" My blush has yet to recede. "I won't rush."

I gingerly push the edges of Gale's torn shirt aside, hesitant but eager to see the effect of the ointment on Gale's wound. I smile brightly and barely utter "amazing" as I see Gale's wound is closed and uninfected, the only indication that he was cut is a slight discolouration of his skin.

"Gale, you're healed!" I say, my smile widening.

"I feel much better" Gale says and he pulls me into a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around his neck and feel his breath on my neck, the sensation making my skin break out into goosebumps. Gale places a light kiss on my jaw then on my neck and I feel myself gradually being pulled away from the reality of the arena to a world solely occupied by Gale and me. A mockingjay perched above us abruptly sings a high pitched three note song, breaking my reverie. I quickly pull away from Gale and reach for my bow and arrow while scanning the forest. Gale picks up his sword and also surveys the forest, but after a minute we see no movement.

"I'll take that as a sign that we can't let our guard down" I say and silently reprimand myself for being careless.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I got carried away" I see Gale blush, but he tries to hide it by busying himself with gathering our backpacks.

"We're both at fault. Let's not get into the blame game." I turn to my eyes to the setting sun in the horizon and judge that we have an hour left of sunlight. "We should find some food before nightfall."

Gale nods in agreement and walks to a nearby bush, pulling off dark purple berries and slipping a handful into his jacket pockets. I eye the berries and decide to inspect them closer as a strong gut feeling warns me of the hidden danger. I grab a berry from a pile in Gale's hand and roll it between my fingers, the texture of its skin triggering a memory.

"Gale, stop." I knock the berries in his hand to the floor and he gives me a quizzical look. "These are nightlock berries. One berry and we'll be in a deep coma. Two berries and we'll be dead."

Gale wipes his hand on pants and for good measure washes them in the stream. "I think I'll let you tell me which berries I can harvest."

I move to a bush with bright red plump berries a few metres away from the nightlock bush. "Here, these ones are fine."

Gale and I spend the next hour gathering berries, consciously walking in the direction away from the Cornucopia. As the last of the sun's rays spill across the arena's sky we find a suitable spot to lay out our harvest and fill our empty stomachs.

* * *

Night falls around us and the forest becomes eerily quiet as the daytime creatures take shelter and hide until the next sunrise. Gale and I silently move through the forest, looking for a suitable place to rest for the night until we hear a male scream pierces the air. My heart drops and a chill runs down my spine. A sickening feeling hits my stomach as the voice sounded much like Thresh. I blindly reach out for Gale's hand and clasp it tightly, afraid of what is ahead of us and that it may separate us. We hear feet pounding towards us and I pull an arrow from my sheath in preparation, but Gale pulls me away and urges me to run. That is when I notice more than two feet are following, so I take a quick glance behind and see a pack of wolf-like creatures snapping at our heels. Fear runs through my veins at the sight of these large and ferocious creatures, so I quickly keep my eyes ahead fearful that my body will be paralysed by terror. Adrenaline fuels my running and I keep up with Gale who is carving a path through the trees.

We barrel through the forest, unconsciously running towards the Cornucopia. Suddenly, Foxface emerges from the impenetrable darkness of the forest and starts running with us. She throws something behind us and a cloud of smoke erupts in front of the creatures. It buys us precious minutes from the creatures that are momentarily confused, which allows us to stop running and catch our breath. We stop at the edge of a steep valley, hands on our knees and our hot puffs of breaths visible in the chilly night air. Gale reaches for his sword, but Foxface throws her hands up in surrender.

"I won't hurt you" Foxface says between gasps of breaths.

Gale doesn't withdraw his sword, but keeps his hand on the handle. Before we can speak further we hear a howl nearby and adrenaline once again courses through my veins. We start running again and I can hear the snapping jowls and smell the foul stench of the creatures. Foxface trips on a thick tree root and lets out a strangled cry. I turn around and see her struggle to her feet, but before I can run back to help her Gale grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Gale, no!" I yell, trying to release my arm from his grip. "We can save her."

An agonised scream echoes through the forest, which is closely followed by a cannon shot. "Not anymore" Gale says grimly and we quicken our run through the forest.

We reach the open plain and see Cato ahead of us, running towards the Cornucopia. Gale points to the Cornucopia and we pump our legs to cover the remaining distance. Gale gives me a boost to the roof of the Cornucopia before climbing up himself. He slips on the Cornucopia's smooth surface and I grab his arms, using all my strength to pull him up. Gale kicks one of the creatures in the face and pulls himself up, rolling to his side breathless from the exertion. The creatures circle the Cornucopia, growling and hissing at us. Cato stands at one end, sweat running down his temples as he cautiously peers over the edge to watch the creatures. I put an arrow in my bow and inconspicuously train it on Cato. Gale rises to his feet and takes his sword from his belt.

"You're more worried about me than those things?" Cato says derisively and smirks.

Despite Cato's words I don't drop my aim and Gale still wields his sword in front of him. Soon our attention is taken by the creatures as one is launched in the air assisted by another creature. The creature's front paws dig into the roof of the Cornucopia, but it falls as Cato places a strong kick to the side of its jaw. The creatures re-group and I find it unnerving that they seem to be communicating via a series of growls. That is when I notice the uniqueness of the appearance of each creature. I could have sworn that smaller one with big, brown eyes has the eyes of...

"Rue" I utter as realisation dawns on me. "Oh my god, Gale, these creatures are the dead tributes."

"They only look like them. They're nothing like the tributes." Gale says, trying to reassure me, but it is impossible to divorce the appearance of Rue and the other dead tributes from these creatures.

The creatures begin to attack the rear of the Cornucopia where Gale and I are marooned. They seem to have realised that I know they are the dead tributes and are funnelling their efforts in getting the Rue-like creature to torment me. The Rue-like creature stands on the back of two others and tries to gain some footing on the Cornucopia roof. With a heavy heart I point an arrow at those familiar brown eyes. The arrow buries into the creature's brain and it falls backwards with its legs twitching in its final breaths. Gale pulls me back from the edge and away from the increasingly furious creatures.

Cato takes advantage of our inattentiveness by jumping on Gale and wrestling him to the floor. I scream for Gale as he tussles with Cato who quickly disarms him. The sword slides to the edge and Cato scrambles for it, but Gale pushes him and the sword falls off lost to the creatures below baying for our blood. Cato places a straight punch on Gale's face and his nose immediately sprays blood. The metallic smell of blood in the air seems to drive the thirst of the creatures and their howling gets even louder. Stranded at the rear end of the Cornucopia I let my instinct drive my actions and I pull an arrow from my sheath and place it in my bow. I try to aim it at Cato, but he and Gale are exchanging punches and their erratic movement makes it impossible to get a clean shot. Cato places Gale's arm in a strong hold and I hear sickening crack as Cato breaks Gale's arm. Gale screams in pain and is swiftly placed in front of Cato who uses him as a shield against my arrow.

"Well, isn't this a lovely finale?" Cato says and he turns his head to the side to spit out blood. I keep my eyes and arrow on Cato, but am constantly distracted by the agony in Gale's eyes. "I think I'll be honoured greatly for killing the star-crossed lovers. I guess the question is how do I kill you?" Cato tightens his grip on Gale's broken arm and Gale involuntarily yelps in pain.

I beat my overloaded brain into submission and try to think of a solution. Cato keeps on glancing at the creatures surrounding the Cornucopia and I can't shake the terrible feeling that he will opt for the most gruesome death for Gale and me. I look at Gale and see that he is straining against the pain, but his eyes urge me to look elsewhere. I see his good arm clutching Cato's arm which is squeezing his neck. Gale taps Cato's arm and it only takes me a split second to understand Gale's message. I unleash the arrow and in lands squarely in Cato's forearm. Cato shrieks in pain and reflexively loosens his grip giving Gale the opportunity to knock Cato off balance. Cato slides to the ground, unable to stop his momentum on the Cornucopia's smooth surface. The creatures instantly descend on Cato who emits unearthly sounds of torture. I offer him mercy as I send my last arrow straight through his eye.

* * *

I turn away from the gruesome scene and head straight for Gale. His left arm dangles uselessly and blood pours from his nose, so I tear a strip from my shirt and try to wipe away the blood. I feel some relief that there is no one left to kill, but a sense of dread fills me as the unavoidable end nears.

"Katniss, we did it" Gale smiles, but tears well up in his eyes.

"We did it" I repeat with a sad smile and I feel tears spring to my eyes.

"Please look after my family..."

"No, Gale." I move closer to him, placing my hand on his bruised face. "I'm not going home without you."

"That's not how it works" Gale replies and he wipes my tears away with his thumb.

The feelings I had been avoiding since I entered the arena soon bubble to the surface. I choke back a sob and Gale pulls me into an embrace with his functioning right arm. I almost forget that we are still surrounded by the awful creatures that start to circle the Cornucopia again. After a minute I gain control of my emotions and compose myself. I pull back and see Gale looking at me, his brow knotted in concern. I realise how much he looks like his father with the strong jaw, grey eyes and broad shoulders. His father reminds me of my father and soon I'm thinking about Prim and my mother their faces flashing in my mind's eye. Prim's wide and innocent eyes are reminiscent of Rue's big, brown eyes so open to adventure and wonder. I think of the dead tributes from this Hunger Games and those in the past and the senseless of all these deaths. Realisation dawns on me like sunlight shining a dark spot in my mind. All those times Gale ranted in the Meadow, I didn't understand why he did and what fuelled his anger, but I think I may now know. No one has a choice under the oppressive, totalitarian control of the Capitol. The districts live in poor conditions while the gluttonous Capitol turns a blind eye and they force us to kill each other for their sport. We are all destined to die, either in the arena or slaving away to support the Capitol greed.

"I don't want to play by their rules anymore" I say firmly, my face steeled with resolve.

"We never have" Gale says with a knowing grin.

"Gale, I just want you to know..." I start, but overwhelming emotion hampers my ability to complete my thought without breaking down to a sobbing mess.

"I know" Gale says and he places a hand over my heart. "Remember, this is something the Captiol can never take away from us."

I place my hand over Gale's hand before standing on the tips of my toes and placing a soft kiss on Gale's lips. He returns the kiss with tender lips and we break after a few moments. Gale takes out the nightlock berries he left in his jacket pocket and proffers some to me. With no hesitation I take a few berries and stand ready, waiting for his signal. We exchange a last teary smile before we raise the berries to our mouths.

* * *

_Eep, cliffhanger! Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon.  
_


End file.
